a Breakin at Camp Halfblood
by snazzyhatperson
Summary: Artemis is suspicious of the excessive amounts of disasters that hit New York, so he and Butler head over to check it out. Meanwhile, Rachel has delivered a disturbing prophecy. How will the camp react to being found by a simple human? unless Aremis is not all that he seems...
1. Chapter 1: the Disasters

Artemis fowl sat on the edge of his seat, scanning through the news. Butler walked in with some tea and was surprised to see his charge so emersed in the affairs of others. "Anything interesting?" he asked. Artemis held up a finger for silence, then put it down and spun his swivel chair around and his different colored eyes were alight with excitement. It was not normal for his charge to become visibly excited either. Artemis spoke in a calm yet excited voice. "Have you seen what has been happening, Butler? Chaos. Absolute chaos around America. Mountains exploding, people falling into quicksand pits that never exist. And," He added, pulling up a picture on his computer. " children disappearing, celebrities disappearing, and storms and earthquakes coming from nowhere."

on the screen was a few pictures of people. A boy with sea green eyes and tousled hair laughing with a tall woman, a famous Mclean and his daughter standing sophisticated in front of a cameraman, an orphan with an elfish grin and a strange contraption in his hands. Artemis continued to flick through more pictures, from a storm to a man who studied pilots daughter not seen for 2 full years. Butler stared at these traumas. " pardon the question, but why are you happy about this?" he ventured. Artemis was not fazed and turned back to the screen. "I am excited, but not for others misfortune. I was studying the excessive amounts of car crashes in new york when I found this." a chart of new york appeared on the screen, of all the car crashes that happened in the last few years. Each spit had a red X. and in one place, a strawberry farm, there was so many Xs that it looked like a blob of blood on the map. Butler raised an eyebrow.

Artemis nodded as Butler started to get it. "I believe that this," he gestured to the red blob, " is no coincidence. And I determine that the cause of these accidents should lead to something big. So prepare the jet." Butler nodded, and as he went to the jet he knew that something was going to happen that none of them could reverse.


	2. Chapter 2: the Fields

Artemis was sitting in the co-pilots seat. He flicked through the pictures he had saved on his laptop. He stopped on one that drew the most interest from him. He had searched for celebrities whose children went missing and found that around 12 years ago a model's two kids had disappeared. One was 2 and the other was around 10. He found this most suspicious. But before he could look into it further, Butler called out " we are landing the plane. Allow me to get out first to check the perimeter." Artemis nodded and watched as Butler stepped out. A few minutes later he called " it is safe!" and Artemis stepped into the dazzling sunlight.

Around him was an empty expanse of green and yellow, and off to his distant right was a large strawberry patch. Artemis knew that they were in the general area of the crashes and began a brisk walk towards the strawberry farm. Butler followed. "Sir, why do we head towards the strawberry fields?" Artemis gave him a look. "Since that field is right where the crashes usually happened, it would be very strange if they had seen nothing at all happen. Also, put on the sunglasses that we have from our episodes with the People." he reminded, and they put on the glasses. The walked up to the small shop front and waited. A tall man walked up to the front. He was blond and looked like a surfer. But he seemed to be wavering slightly like he was a mirage. "What can I do for you?" the man asked. Artemis stepped forward and, to the man's surprise, spoke in a cold tone.

"we are here because we have some questions as to the abnormal happenings in this section of the island." the man visibly tensed and stuttered for a second. " I-I don't k-know what you're talking about. Do you want some strawberries?" Artemis lowered his glasses slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because there are so many crashes and explosions in this place that it is extremely questionable to not have witnessed at least a few." the man gave Butler a nervous glance and started to speak. "Listen, kid, I don't know what you're getting at but if you are not going to buy strawberries then I suggest that you leave. Now." Artemis gave him an inquiring look then sighed. "well, I guess that the only thing to do is… Butler, would you mind?" immediately Butler launched himself forward and pulled the man into a tight headlock. Artemis leaned forward and put his face right in front of the man. " I'm going to ask you one more time." he said. " what's going on behind this strawberry field front, and what are you hiding?"


	3. Chapter 3: the Vampire

In the camp, Percy relaxed on a chair by the lake. He was finally able to catch a break in the rush around camp. He smiled at Annabeth next to him. She was looking gorgeous in the sunlight, its rays reflecting off her golden hair and shimmering in her lovely gray eyes. She smiled back. " what are you looking at, Seaweed brain?" Percy smirked. " you have some dirt on your nose, right here." he said, tapping her nose. She batted his hand away and looked in the water. " no I don't you crazy." she laughed, then a small squirt of water spritzed her face. She blinked in shock, then glared at Percy. He looked back innocently, until he couldn't hold it and burst into laughter at her angry wet face. But before she could attack him they heard pounding footsteps behind them and turned. A camper raced towards them and looked at Percy laughing face regretfully " I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem at the field." Percy nodded at him to go on. " we are under attack by a giant. And they threatened the guardian and the giant was able to subdue him" Percy shot up. " who was the guardian?" the camper looked at him gravely. " Argus."

Percy sighed and ran down to the strawberry storefront. Annabeth followed. As they reached the field, Percy could not believe his eyes. Big, strong Argus was in a headlock of a bigger, stronger man. The camper had been exaggerating. He was not a giant, but he was huge. He had bulging muscles, a strong grip, and was easily 6 feet tall. He was also dressed in a suit, which was surprising. Percy hit the floor, and Annabeth followed. But that was when she stopped following and started leading. "Ok," she started. " we will have to sneak up on them. The big one could snap Argus's neck at a moments notice,and we have to deal with the little one-" "wait, what little one?" asked Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy lifted his head enough to look at them. There was indeed a little one, who was also wearing a suit, interrogating Argus and Percy made a decision. " the small one is definitely a vampire." he stated. " sure." said Annabeth, which was confusing. " but back to planning. We should split up. You take out the big one, and I will do the small one." " well that's generous, you take the small one. I was worried you'd want the big one." Annabeth shoved him in the shoulder. They began to skirt the group. As they were almost ready to attack, Annabeth started a count down. 5...4...3...2… " one." said a cool voice that was definitely not Annabeth.

Percy stopped. The voice continued. " oh, are you not coming out? I suggest that you do, or Butler here will have to snap your friend here's neck." Percy was confused. Why did he call the giant butler? It was obvious that this Butler should be the leader, that dude was strong. The icy cold voice spoke again. " come out in three seconds, or he is dead. And don't think Butler won't do it. 3, 2," "wait!" called Annabeth. Stepping out of the long grass she held up her hands. Percy moved to the left to see the vampire. The vampire was small and looked really young. But he was probably hundreds of years old. Suddenly the small one spoke. " so, you must be Miss Annabeth Chase. It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. And Mr. Perseus Jackson, the honor is all mine. How is your Mother?"


	4. Chapter 4: the Exchange

Percy slowly came out of the grass. Annabeth looked worried. " okay, so you know who we are. So you should know how dangerous we are. So release Argus and-" "No," said the vampire. Annabeth looked shocked. " what?" the vampire shook his head. " No. I thought you would understand the simplicity of this term, due to the fact of your age. But apparently, your knowledge does not extend as far as Butler can throw you. Which, though far, is not adequate." Percy gasped. There was one thing you did not do, and that was insult Annabeths knowledge. He glanced at her. She started to swell with fury. "How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am-" Percy toughed her shoulder. She glared at him, then sighed and looked at Argus. All of his eyes were filled with terror as the man pulled a gun out of a pocket and held it to Argus's head. The vampire cleared his throat. " as you can see," he began. " we have the upper hand here. You make a move, and your friend dies. Then Butler will take care of you. So I have a solution." Annabeth glared at him. "What?" she finally asked. "I am willing to make an exchange. One of you will board my jet that I have hidden a little ways away, and we will fly somewhere that is none of your concern. Then I will give you this man. Deal?"

Annabeth ground her teeth furiously until she noticed the man named Butler was gripping the gun tighter. She looked like she was about to speak when Percy yelled: " I'll do it!" Annabeth stared at him in shock. "What? No way I'm letting him take you." Percy insisted. He looked back at Smalls, his nickname for the vampire. He gave him his best wolf glare. But to his surprise, Smalls didn't quake in fear. He smiled a creepy grin at Percy, like a vampire about to suck not only your blood but all of your wealth and happiness too. " excellent. Now, I will have you accompany me to my jet and we will give you back your strange farmer friend." Percy walked forward but not before shoving something in Annabeth's hand. She took a look at the tracker he had given her and realization dawned. Smalls beckoned Percy forward, and Butler lifted Argus off the ground without a grunt at all, as if he weighed nothing. Percy followed solemnly.

After a while of walking, they came to a clearing. Percy whistled. The jet was not what he had expected. Top of the line wings spread from a flawless white paint job, and the slick nose and jets gave a strong "I'm so much better than you, look how rich I am" vibe. Smalls gave him a look. " impressive isn't she. Only the best that money can buy." Percy ran his hand over the railing of the retractable stairs. A look inside revealed an apartment like inside complete with a kitchen, bedroom, dining area, and what looked like a portable hot tub. " Dude," he said, stepping inside. "you're loaded." but a sudden whirr behind him tore him from his inspection. As he turned, a barrel of some sort of gun pointed at his chest. " Goodnight." said the Vampire, and Percy became dead to the world.


	5. Chapter 5: The Relization

Artemis lowered his electric tranq gun. Butler stood behind him, the strange man still in his arms, though his eyes were open in horror of the sight of an unconscious Percy. After squshing the inkling of guilt he had for knocking out Percy, he turned to the man. Putting his face close to the man's, he concentrated in an attempt to test a theory. The man's face was a continual blur, and he couldn't focus for long. But then, it started to clear, and Artemis's eyes widened as he saw just what made argus such a good guard. " Good Lord. The man has over a hundred eyes everywhere." It was Argus' turn to be surprised. " you didn't see them at first?" he said. Artemis immediately collected himself and coolly said. " of course I knew. Why else was I willing to risk an attempt to catch the great Percy and use you as bait?" the man started to sweat. " you know. Hera is going to be furious at you. She is going to want your blood." Artemis leaned over and mustered his most terrifying grin. "I'm counting on it." then he pulled up the tranq gun and sent the gentleman to dreamland.

Butler gave Artemis a look. " forgive me for the inquiry but did you say _one hundred eyes_?" Artemis nodded. Butler set the man on the floor outside the jet and whipped his hands on his pants before closing the door and moving to the driver's seat. " Butler?" called Artemis. " Yes, sir." "you forgot to put the prisoner in the holding room." Butler blushed and stood. " my apologies sir." Artemis nodded in acknowledgment and walked his in-flight office. Sitting down, he typed out a summary of his mission. He felt the plane take off and sat down to meditate. He began to think hard over everything he had heard and seen today, in an attempt to gather who or what these people where.

He flashed back to the conversation with Annabeth and Percy. "_So you know how dangerous we are." _ clearly they were powerful, and from the reaction of the one Argus Percy was thought of as undefeatable. "_Do you know who I am? I am-"_ she clearly thought she was of above average intelligence and assumed that she was one of a kind. She had been about to say something, probably about past accomplishments and such, but he had a feeling that if allowed to finish, she would have saved him from having to figure out what she was. And then Argus's final words to him. "_Hera is going to be furious." _ who was this Hera? And why would she be so mad at Ar… wait. He bolted to his computer and began to research. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before! Kids vanishing, becoming warriors, Hera! It seemed straight out of Greek myths. He didn't even try to hide his excitement. He looked up what Athena, goddess of wisdom looked like. Yes, blond, gray eyes, just like Annabeth! Argus was a servant of Hera, which was why she would be furious! It made sense now. The Greek gods were real! As he relished this news a voice came over the speakers. " I'm sorry to interrupt you Artemis, but our special guest is awake."


End file.
